A normal day for the Strawhats
by Reitzel-chan
Summary: The straw hat pirates arrive on a island named chili island, hilarity ensues. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters *sob***

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so please review on what parts were good and which ones were bad.** **I want to improve after all :P I was forced by my friend to mention him as it was he that gave me the idea, so I now introduce Martin! TA-DA! Introduction over… This story is set after the skypiea arc but before the Davy back fight. **

**A normal day for the Strawhats**

"Sanji, food!" yelled a young man with a straw hat.

"Oi, Luffy you've already eaten!" answered Sanji, a man in a suit, blond hair and a curly eyebrow.

"But I'm hungry~" complained Luffy.

Luffy pouted but then went to check what the others were doing. A man with a long nose was sitting on the upper deck while puzzling with some things. Luffy sat down in front of the man and watched, but he soon got bored.

"Ne, Usopp what are you doing?" Luffy asked as he moved closer and started picking up things. Luffys black eyes were staring curiously down at the shell he held in his hand, he recognized it as a dial.

Usopp glanced up at Luffy before he took the dial out of Luffys hand, and then he said "I'm trying to upgrade Namis climatact with the dials we got from Skypiea."

Luffy nodded, but his face clearly showed that he didn't get it. Usopp sighed and turned his attention to the task at hand.

"Luffy!" a female voice yelled. "There is an island straight ahead!"

"Woohoo!" Luffy yelled while leaning over the railings. His eyes searching for the island, and there it was. The island had a big forest and two mountains on either side, but it was the thing in the middle that caught his eye. It was some kind of humongous bush with big red long things hanging down.

BONK

"Stop fooling around and start helping!" the woman whom had just yelled said while she hit him in the head. She had short ginger hair, and she had a tattoo on her left shoulder. She clearly had a tick mark on her forehead and steam coming from her hand.

"Ne Nami, what kind of island is it?" Luffy asked while staring at the woman.

"It's called Chili Island, it's named after the gigantic chili peppers that grow there." Nami answered, trying to make the explanation as short and easy as possible. "Now wake Zoro, that guy is sleeping way too much."

Luffy walked up to a man sleeping, he had green hair, and had three swords.

"Zoro wake up, we're at an island!" Luffy yelled, but when he got no reaction he started slapping Zoro in the face, this action was repeated for several minutes.

"STOP HITTING ME ALREADY!" Zoro yelled at Luffy. After he had calmed down he asked Luffy what all the ruckus was for.

Before Luffy could answer Nami hit them both in the head before ordering them to help.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them navigator-san" a black haired woman said with a soft chuckle. The woman sat on a chair with a book in her hands.

Nami sighed before she turned around and walked away.

"Ah, doctor-san there you are, it seems we're going to be at an island soon" the black haired woman said to a small reindeer on two feet, he had a blue nose and a pink hat.

"Ok, I'm going to see if any of the plants here can be used for medicines, do you want to come Robin?" Chopper said while he walked towards the railings.

Robin nodded while smiling down at chopper, he had an excited expression on his face and she couldn't help but giggle.

They arrived at the island soon after.

"Whoa! Look at those huge chili peppers" Luffy yelled excited.

Then he jumped off the ship and ran to the nearest chili bush, the chili peppers were big, they were almost as long as his arm. He then took five chili peppers and ate them all. To the others amusement he started running around while flames stood out of his mouth. Luffy then jumped out in the sea in an attempt to cool down his burning mouth, only to find out that he was in deeper trouble. Because Luffy had eaten a devil fruit he could no longer swim and he started to sink. Fortunately Zoro came to the rescue, he jumped into the water and dove down to get Luffy. Soon both of them laid on the ground soaking wet.

"You idiot what were you thinking!" Zoro said while he stood up, now he had to go and get a new change of clothes just because of that idiot captain of his.

When Zoro came out on deck again all the others had left with the exception of the cook Sanji.

"Oi ero-cook, where are the others?" he asked while looking around in an attempt to spot something.

"What did you call me you damn marimo?" Sanji answered with an angry expression. (Marimo means moss or seaweed)

"Yeah, yeah do you know where the others went?" Zoro asked again this time a little pissed but he did not want to argue with that damn love-cook now.

"The others went into the forest" Sanji answered glaring at the swordsman in front of him.

Zoro then jumped of the ship deciding he would go for a walk. He walked into the forest, trees and chili plants surrounded him on all sides. After a few minutes Zoro was completely lost, the swordsman though took no notice of this and continued his walk.

Another place in the forest

"Luffy, stop fooling around and come back here!" Nami yelled after Luffy as he jumped from tree to tree obviously ignoring the angry navigator. Usopp watched Luffy disappear into the thick vegetation, suddenly he heard a sound behind him.

"Na-Nami" Usopps voice was shaking.

"What is it now Uso…" Nami stopped talking as she turned around, because right in front of Usopp stood a pack with big lizards. The lizards had red skin and were as big as Usopp, there was about twenty of them and they had a hungry glint in their eyes. With a synchronized scream they both started running like hell, while the lizards followed. Suddenly Usopp felt the temperature raise he looked behind him only to figure out the lizards were breathing fire, and they had ignited his hair. Screaming he threw himself onto the ground rolling around in an attempt to extinguish the flames. But it proved to be a bad idea as the lizards attacked him, and if it hadn't been for Nami he would have been lizard food as she dragged him quickly away.

"Dabi led go od my node!" (Nami let go of my nose!) Usopp yelled to Nami as he was dragged along the ground after his nose. Nami let go of his nose as he stood up, they quickly scanned the area. They let out a relieved sigh as they couldn't spot those pesky lizards anywhere.

"Haha, those lizards were lucky we lost them or else they would have been beaten by the great captain Usopp" Usopp boasted standing confident, but as if on cue the lizards came trampling through the bushes. And again Usopp and Nami found themselves running away with twenty lizards after them, making Usopps courage disappear like dew before the sun.

Luffy soon got bored of swinging around in the trees and went back to where he had last seen Nami and Usopp. As he came to the place where they had separated he couldn't find any clues on where they had gone. He only found these weird footprints after some animal.

"I wonder what the animals that have made these prints taste like?" he pondered. "Oh well, better find Usopp and Nami." And so he started to sing while trying to find his lost companions.

"The islands in the south~ are warm~. Paina-purupuru~. Their heads get really hot~. And they're all idiots~! Yosh, second verse! The islands in the north~ are cold~. Hyakkoi-koikoi~. Their heads shiver all around. And they're all idiots~!" Luffy sang as he walked deeper into the forest.

At the root of the giant chili plant in the middle of the island.

Robin and Chopper had walked deep into the forest, and they had seen many interesting things. Chopper was especially happy because there were many plants with medicinal properties in the forest. And now they had finally reached the giant chili bush in the middle.

"Robin look at this" Chopper exclaimed as he ran towards the bush his eyes sparkling, he was obviously excited. "The chili peppers are humongous!"

"Yes they certainly are. I wonder how the bush got this big" Robin said while looking at the giant chili bush.

Soon they sat under the chili bush and ate the food Sanji had prepared for them, and drinking tea. Chopper was happily eating a sandwich, while Robin was quietly drinking some tea and reading a book. Chopper soon took out his herb grinder from his backpack and started grinding the plants he had found.

Suddenly Choppers ear twitched and he sat up, he could swear he heard some screams. "Hey Robin, I think I hear someone screaming" He said while looking into the forest nervously.

Before Robin could answer Nami and Usopp ran past them with a pack of lizards behind them. And as soon as they appeared they were gone.

"Looks like navigator-san and long nose-kun were chased by some lizards" Robin simply stated returning to her book.

But soon enough Nami and Usopp came running towards them again. "Robin, Chopper, do something!" Nami yelled, Usopp nodding his head furiously.

"Catorce fleur" Robin said holding her hands in a cross in front of her chest. Soon two hands popped up on each lizards shoulder. "Clutch" Robin then said and the hands took the lizards necks and bent them backwards until you could hear a sickening crunch.

Nami and Usopp both collapsed on the ground of exhaustion now that the danger was over. Of course this caused Chopper to freak out thinking they were injured.

"AH, DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" he screamed before he stopped and yelled "AH THAT'S ME!" Then he bent down and examined his two crewmates, but quickly concluded that with the exception of the many bruises on Usopp as a consequence of being dragged around they were completely fine.

"Where is captain-san?" Robin calmly asked.

"That idiot is probably still fooling around" Nami said, getting annoyed at the thought that none of this would have happened if only Luffy hadn't fooled around.

"Hey Nami, has the log pose set yet?" Usopp asked while he stood up.

Nami stood up too and looked down at the log pose on her wrist, "yes now we can leave the island." Nami smiled but the smile quickly turned into a frown. "Before we can leave we have to find Luffy though, where is that idiot?"

After a minute of discussing the four straw hat pirates decided that they would go back to the boat, since Luffy could handle himself after all. Besides he would come back if he got hungry.

An hour later at the ship

Sanji were relaxing on the upper deck when he spotted something, he the stood up and began shouting "Nami-Chwan, Robin-Swan welcome back!"

"Sanji-kun have you seen Luffy?" Nami said after they had gotten aboard, Usopp and Chopper hadn't said a word regarding the fact that they had been completely ignored.

"No Nami-chwan, I haven't seen that idiot but if I now him right he will probably come when he is hungry" Sanji said doing his wiggly wiggly dance when he said Namis name but stopped when he answered about Luffy.

Soon Sanji went into the kitchen to make some snacks to Nami and Robin, as he stood there in the kitchen he could hear some crashes and went outside to see what happened. On the deck laid a badly damaged Luffy, he had five bumps on top of his head, and his face was covered in black and blue bruises and his lips were awfully swollen. But he soon recovered and he started bugging Sanji about food.

"Sanji, food!" Luffy said complained for the twentieth time. They had disembarked from the island ten minutes ago and Luffy had been complaining nonstop.

"Shut up Luffy, you will have to wait for dinner" Sanji said before he took a deep drag of his cigarette and said " Oi where is that damn marimo?"

"Isn't Zoro up in the crows nest?" Nami answered carefully watching their course.

"No, he went for a walk" Sanji answered as realization dawned upon him. "That idiot must have gotten lost again."

"Turn the ship around we are going back to get Zoro!" Nami yelled before muttering something about green haired swordsmen with no sense of direction.

Someplace in the forest

"I can't believe it, those guys are lost again" Zoro said while he continued to walk deeper into the forest.


End file.
